


Reese the Killer -  遛狗人

by Yunshuiyin



Series: Reese the Killer [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: AU (Hit Man by Lawrence Block)Reese is a contract killer while Finch is a reclusive billionaire who suffered from social phobia.Finch found himself a job as a dog walker to help for his social phobia, of course his employer is Reese. The dog is Bear.Root and Shaw are described as lovers in this story.





	Reese the Killer -  遛狗人

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Reese the Killer - the dog wallker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268377) by [Yunshuiyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin)



Reese牵着Bear回到公寓时，手机正好响起，Reese按下接听键，信号那头传来Kara的声音，“Hello，lover，Mark想你了，你得来趟杨克斯。”

  
“好。”

  
Reese挂掉Kara后，拨通了另外一个号码，“嗨，Finch，这里是John Reese，我今天下午要出城一趟，可能一个星期，慢一点两个星期，我希望这段时间你能过来照顾一下Bear。”

“哦，Mr. Reese，没问题，我今天下午就过去。”

Finch到达Reese公寓的时候，Reese已经离开了，靠门的桌台上放着一个信封，信封上用粗体字写着Finch，信封里是一沓厚厚的现金，Bear本来正围着桌台打转，一看到Finch后，立刻欢快地向他奔过来。

“哦，Bear，好孩子。”

Harold Finch，两个月前受雇于Reese替他遛狗，对的，遛狗。

Reese的工作，总体来说还算清闲，但他总是会不定时出城去，或许在飞机上横跨整个大洋，他以前没养狗，可自从把Bear给捡回来后，他得照顾它。Reese没办法在工作的时候照看Bear，两个月前，Reese去印第安纳办事，他将Bear送进狗旅馆，等他回来后，可怜的狗狗吃尽了苦头，于是Reese下定决心可不能再让Bear那么不高兴了。

 

Finch在网页上打广告找工作，“遛狗，浇花，有责任心的专业人士为你一手包办”，没错，Harold Finch就是那个闲极无聊想要治疗自己社交恐惧症的中年隐形富豪，到最后他想出了遛狗浇花这么个好点子，不用直接面对客户，只要在客户外出或者不方便的时候替他们照看他们的猫狗和植物，多棒的起步！

只是Finch没想到的是，这份遛狗浇花的工作竞争还不小，他一开始没找着合适的雇主，那些雇主更偏爱某些年轻活力的女孩，而不是他这么一个中年瘸子，“哦，亲爱的，你的腿脚不太好，Petty疯起来可厉害了，我想你可能不太合适。”

好几次都没能成功，直到两个月前，他接到了Reese的电话，电话那头的声音低沉，略有些沙哑，是很有魅力的男声，“Harold Finch？”

“是的，先生。”

“Mr. Finch，我在网页上看到你的简历，你现在还提供遛狗浇花的服务吗？”

“哦，当然，当然。”

Finch第一次见Reese和Bear的时候很紧张，倒不完全是因为他社交恐惧的缘故，而是Reese和Bear都有那么一点不在他的想象范围内，Bear是一条成年的比利时马里努阿犬，威武警觉，但它对陌生人实在算不上友好，而Reese，最开始的时候Finch甚至有些不知道该怎么形容，沉默冷酷，从事危险职业的英俊先生？

 

Finch第一眼就察觉出Reese身上那股危险气息，这几乎让他有些胡思乱想起来，“哦，上帝，他说不定是个杀手。”

“Bear，gann zitten。”Reese在对Bear发号施令，等到狗狗安静坐下后，他转过身来对Finch说，“Mr. Finch，我在网页上看到你的园艺证书，不过我这里没什么花需要浇水，你只要照顾Bear就行。除了在饿的时候脾气不太好，总体而言，Bear是条好狗，他听得懂英文，但是如果你想要命令他的话，你得对他说荷兰文。”

“哦，荷兰文，我大学的时候学过，很幸运，我想我还没忘光。”

“那再好不过”，Reese点头，脸上露出一丝似有若无的笑容，一下又让Finch紧张得心咚咚跳起来，哦，上帝，看来他是太想要这份工作了，或者说，他的社交恐惧症更严重了。

 

他们当天下午就一起去遛狗，Reese认为Finch得尽快跟Bear熟悉起来，于是他们约定周三上午和周五下午Finch都得来带Bear散步，一次1小时，这样Finch每周可以赚到100美元，如果Reese出城，那Finch得负责照顾Bear的吃喝拉撒睡，每天100美元。

价格很好，事实上远高于一般行情，Finch当时就表达了自己的谢意，但是Reese显然没当回事，“Bear看上去挺喜欢你，Finch。”

Reese不是一个话多的人，事实上除了第一次他跟着Finch一起去遛狗，之后他们的交流并不多。不过，那也足够了，Finch得承认自己在面对Reese先生的时候，总有些莫名其妙的紧张，他把这个归咎于他们不熟，但当他看到公园里，时不时总有女士们上前以Bear的名义搭话英俊先生后，又不自觉地长舒一口气，“谁知道呢，英俊先生选了个中年瘸腿人士替自己遛狗，而不是像大多数雇主那样偏爱年轻活力的女孩，他大概是真的不太想被扯进某些“爱情事件”里去吧。”

 

Reese当然对爱情事件敬谢不敏，这一方面是因为他的职业，另一方面则是因为Jessica。

有关Jessica，那是一个漫长又悲伤的故事，而有关Reese的职业，没错，Finch先生的直觉没错，Reese是个杀手，职业的合约杀手。

 

Reese叫了出租车去火车站，然后搭乘火车去杨克斯。

Mark Snow在杨克斯买了栋漂亮房子，这两年他头秃得厉害，于是越来越不喜欢出现在城里，成天躲在杨克斯的这栋房子里，似乎让他找到了某种自信。Reese到的时候，Kara已经坐在Mark的漂亮庭院里，她据说是戒酒了，现在改喝茶。

“要来一杯吗，lover？”

“不了，我喝咖啡就好。”

“你的神奇狗狗呢？你该把他带到这儿来，Mark没准儿愿意照看他。”

“我想没那个必要了，有人在照看他。”

“哦，是吗？”

“是的”，Reese答得很快，似乎并不愿意就此话题与Kara深谈，而Kara识趣地没再多问，“Mark在楼上，他等你半天了，这次如果你想的话，我可以陪你一起去哦。”

Reese上楼去跟Snow谈了大约二十分钟，他走下来的时候，Kara又给自己倒了一杯冰茶，“怎么样？”

“我一个人能搞定，Kara，你的内勤工作同样出众。”

“好吧，John，下次记得带上我。”

“没问题，下次。”

 

当天晚上，Reese在JFK搭乘汉莎航空的航班去维也纳，中途经停法兰克福。在法兰克福，航班上上来了两个姑娘，她们的座位在Reese的前排，这会儿正在将行李往行李架上放。不过，她们似乎在闹些小别扭，高个的姑娘走近坐在后排的Reese，她低下身扯了个近乎刻意的笑容，“Mr，能帮个忙吗？这箱子有点重。”

帮个忙当然没问题，Reese站起身来刚准备提起行李箱，但有人比他更快，那位矮个的姑娘不知道从哪里冒出来，三下五除二，行李箱闪电一般就摆好在行李架上了。

“这一点儿都不重，Samantha。”

名叫Samantha的高个姑娘有点尴尬，“真不好意思，先生。”

Reese耸了耸肩，表示不会在意。

然后，整个空中旅途，前排的姑娘们都没有停止闹别扭，听上去矮个的那位叫Sameen，她非常不满同伴突然想要去维也纳的决定，“得了吧，Samantha ，那个胖老头不过是敲了你一笔，你没必要像个跟踪狂一样地满世界追着他跑，你想干什么，浪费生命？在纽约，我还有36个病人预约等着呢。”

好吧，这是一对小情侣，在听了近两小时的打情骂俏之后，Reese确信。

飞机抵达后，机场出口处有人举着牌子接纽约来的John Keller先生，Reese知道那是来接他的，来人递给他一个信封，里面有两张信用卡和目标的照片，还有一把车钥匙，很好，车也租好了。

“弗兰克•弗德利曼和他的情妇会住在洲际酒店，他们的房间是0323，订了两周，其余的，你知道该怎么办，嗯，我是说，你是专业的。”

Reese点了点头，他接过信封和钥匙，从施威夏特机场开车到洲际酒店，然后住了进去。

一切顺利，除了在酒店前台，他又碰上了飞机上那对闹别扭的小情侣。

“Hi，Mr. …”

“Keller，John Keller。”

“哦，Mr. Keller，能再遇见你，真是太高兴了”，名叫Samantha的姑娘有些太热情，Reese确定她跟她的Sameen之间的小矛盾还没有搞定，不过，Reese实在没兴趣被当作某种情侣之间闹别扭的即兴道具，于是杀手先生勾起唇角，笑得颇有危险意味，“可是Samantha，我很确定你的女朋友不会很高兴。”

 

姑娘们不过是个小插曲，在经过跨洲旅行后，Reese到房间后先洗了个热水澡，这样会让时差造成的糟糕感觉轻一些，这让他想起了以前的生活，接到命令，然后满世界跑，只为了执行命令。当然，现在也没好到哪儿去，不过，现在他至少养了条狗，嗯，Reese倒在枕头上睡上一觉前突然想起Bear来，天知道这个时候他居然想给Bear打个电话，他确信Bear会乖乖等候在电话机旁，“哦，come on，正常点，John。”

Reese睡了差不多两个小时，起来的时候正好赶上晚餐，他在酒店的牛排屋里见到了目标弗德利曼，当然，还有他的情妇。弗德利曼是个胖老头，身材壮硕，头很大，眉弓突出，脸上全是肉，老头的金灰色头发向后梳，但发丝从脑门开始就不服贴，这让他看起来像一头滑稽的老狮子，而他的情妇身材娇小，有一张充满异国风情的漂亮脸蛋，绿眼睛忽闪忽闪，看上去意外的天真无邪。

Reese本来的计划没太考虑到情妇的问题，如果情非得已，他并不排斥宰一送一，不过这顿晚餐后，杀手先生有些改变主意，或许该找个情妇不在场的时机。

晚餐后，Reese起身离开牛排屋，不无意外地又发现了Samantha和Sameen，这次Samantha依然对Reese摆出了恼人的热情，而Sameen埋头于自己的牛排，然后抬起头对Reese露出了一个好像不满又无奈的表情，Reese失笑，他有些后悔这次没接受Kara的好意，如果Kara一起来，至少他就不用被小情侣当作吃醋挑衅的道具了。

不过，随即Reese意识到了另外一件事，在飞机上他听到Sameen提到过Samantha正追着一个敲诈过她的胖老头满世界跑，再回头一看，高个姑娘坐着的位置确实是观察胖老头弗德利曼的好视角，哦，胖老头八九不离十就是弗德利曼了。

Reese回到房间后，不仅开始盘算该怎么支开情妇，此外还要确保小情侣别跟着坏事，如果说宰一送一还能接受，可宰一送三就太不专业了。

 

Samantha，或者说公开名叫做Root的黑客在看见那个欺骗和讹诈了自己一大笔钱的胖老头弗德利曼果然带着情妇在欧洲风流快活后，气愤地往纽约打了个电话，电话那头是她那位身为计算机天才和隐形富翁的Uncle Harold。

“Hi，Harold，你那边是早上吗？我在维也纳，欧洲，弗德利曼那个老恶棍果然在逍遥快活，我真该想个办法把钱都骗回来。”

“Samantha？你还在跟踪那个弗德利曼？”电话里Harold的声音透露出意外，然后传来一阵狗叫声，“Bear，hou op. ”

没错，黑客Root的叔叔是Harold Finch，而这会儿Finch正忙着给Bear喂狗粮，于是电话这头的Root很惊讶，“Harold，你真的找了份遛狗浇花的工作？真想像不出是什么样的人才会雇你去遛狗。”

电话里又是一阵欢快的狗吠声，然后，Finch的声音响起来，“别惊讶，我的雇主很不错，英俊的爱狗人士，他付我一天100美金。”

“好吧，你交了狗屎运。”

“别再管那个弗德利曼了，他那样的骗子，会有太多人想给他教训，Samantha，你还是早点回纽约，我记得你说过Ms. Shaw这段时间应该挺忙。”

“哦，Sameen她确实挺忙，这一路上她都在跟我闹别扭。”

“那就回来吧，你被骗了多少？我让环球保险赔付你就是了。”

黑客Root和Uncle Harold的谈话并没有让她开心起来，不过当她挂了电话，走出房间，居然发现Sameen正跟Reese坐在一起喝酒，她的心情显然更加不好了。

 

那位Keller先生明明看上去不该是什么会谈笑风生的人，不过这会儿他显然与Sameen相处得不错，Keller嘴边始终挂着笑意，“Ms. Shaw，毫无疑问你是个享受浪漫的人，早春的维也纳，你真的不打算带你那位甜美小姐去郊外走走吗？”

“你是指美泉宫，茜茜公主？”

“确实是好地方，我听说茜茜公主是女孩的梦，我不知道你是否对此感兴趣，但甜美小姐大概还是很乐意去看看的。”

“嗯，事实上我也想去。”

“那就去吧”，Reese举起酒杯，喝光了里面的威士忌，“千万别再跟着那个该死的胖老头了。”当然，这后半句是在心里默默说，然后，Root快步走了过来，Sameen Shaw站起身来，不明所以地看着脸色不佳的Root，“Keller先生刚才建议我们去郊外走走，我想这个主意不错。”

“好吧，我们明天就去。”

 

“Samantha，那个Keller先生人挺不错，我承认在飞机上我是对他有偏见。”

“你说不准也没说错，他看上去确实像个危险人物，杀手什么的，天知道。”

“但这也不妨碍他很吸引人，他好像对欧洲很熟悉。”

“哦，好了，我们明天去看茜茜公主，别再给我复述Keller先生的那些欧洲故事了，Sameen，现在我开始后悔在飞机上跟你赌气了。”

小情侣终于走出了闹别扭，这多亏了John Reese，如假包换的杀手先生。

 

Reese在结束与姑娘们的谈话之后回到了房间，他又想起了Bear，上回他出城办事的时候，Bear住在狗旅馆，那个时候Reese还没那么想他，但这次，Reese不由自主地又想给Bear挂个电话了。

或许是维也纳的洲际酒店让Reese想起了过去的日子，这么一想，还好 Kara没一起来，如果Kara也在，这次还真的跟以前没什么两样。

不对，至少Reese现在养了条狗。

Reese没忍住真的给Bear挂了个电话，他当然不会用酒店的电话，因为那样会留下不必要的痕迹。他用了一次性手机，拨进了他公寓里那座保留的电话机，没有人应答。

真是好笑，Bear除了能竖起耳朵听电话铃，难道还会摘下听筒说Hello吗？不过，至少Bear听到了铃声，狗狗说不定能知道这是主人打回来的，他一定很高兴。当然，也许Bear没在家，他被Finch带出去散步了，Finch或许带着Bear跑了。

Reese觉得自己越想越荒唐，一定是时差的问题，他终于蒙上被子，睡了过去。  
  
  


第二天一早，Reese坐在弗德利曼身后对角线处隔两个的位置，大家都在用早餐，弗德利曼狼吞虎咽的好像是某种野兽，他吃肉吃得厉害，吃盐吃糖都厉害，此外还有很重的烟瘾，看着他起身去门外吸烟时那个腆出来的大肚子，Reese不禁在心里想，也许佛德利曼什么时候就会被高血压和高胆固醇或者肺癌召唤去见了上帝，根本用不着他动手。

当然，时间问题，Mark杨克斯那座漂亮房子的的客户可没想弗德利曼能活到自然死亡那一天，有人希望胖老头越早死越好，于是Reese用完餐后，仔细用餐巾擦了擦手，好吧，就今天动手吧。

Reese推开椅子站起来，他经过弗德利曼座位边走向餐厅门，而那个绿眼睛的情妇在老头不在时迎面注视英俊先生，漂亮女人露出诱惑的笑容，这回她看上去可一点儿都不天真。

Reese装作没在意，事实上他确实不太在意情妇的举动，他打算一整天都跟着弗德利曼，找到某个合适的机会就下手，可能不会一枪毙命，因为Reese还不想搞那么大动静，“美国富翁喋血维也纳，疑似职业杀手所为”，他可不想报纸上网页上都这么写，他需要让一切看上去更像个意外。

职业习惯，你知道CIA常年在美国境外活动，他们必须谨慎，当然，他们一旦回美国境内就更得谨慎，因为他们根本就没被允许在美国境内活动，不是吗？

该死的，Reese对自己突然想起这些感到很不快，然后他摇了摇头尽量把不快赶出去，乖乖地坐在酒店大堂等着弗德利曼再次出现。

弗德利曼和情妇用完早餐后回房间，半个小时后情妇先出现在了大堂前，不过情况不妙的是，情妇小姐不知道什么时候跟那对小情侣混熟了，她们一起从电梯里走出来，Root一脸花痴地盯着情妇小姐的耳环，“露娜，你的耳环真好看，我想Sameen戴同款也一定很漂亮。”

“我们打算今天去郊外，露娜，你呢？”

“弗兰克没说他的打算，白天我们没什么事情，或许会去逛一逛博物馆，晚上我们约好了去看一出现代歌剧。”

“现代歌剧？那是什么，猫？”

“天知道，老头的品味都很奇怪，不是吗？”情妇小姐耸了耸肩，“或许白天我也该让他带我去一趟郊外，这样我才有心情陪他听晚上的“猫””。

哦，别，别多事。

Reese在心里狠狠咒骂了这次的坏运气，他有点忍不住想挂个电话给Kara去抱怨一番，不过他忍住了，这会儿他开着车不紧不慢地跟在弗德利曼的车屁股后，相距两个车位，没错，老头带着他的情妇也一块去郊外了。

Reese抬腕看了看表，这会儿还不到十点，他往自己的公寓里拨了一通电话，那边的铃声刚响起，他就掐断了信号，真糟糕，他可不是存心想要吵醒Bear，他该死的忘了时差，忘了纽约那边才是凌晨不到4点。  
  
  
“别担心，弗兰克对茜茜公主一点儿都不感兴趣，但他并不会妨碍我。”情妇小姐早先在大堂里对Root和Shaw说过这句，不过Root倒一点儿不在意，因为弗德利曼虽然骗了她的钱，但实际上老骗子并没有见过她本人，而一旁的Shaw在听到情妇小姐兴致勃勃决定要一起去郊外后，没忍住在背后翻了个白眼。半个小时后姑娘们的车在弗德利曼的左侧车道，Shaw说，“我真怀疑你是不是故意的，连去郊外散心你还盘算着怎么骗回你的钱？你可真行。”

“纯属巧合，不过我觉得今天Keller先生也跟着一起要去郊外，有点不同寻常。”

Root似乎在后视镜里看到了一闪而过的Reese，然后她和Shaw就再也没看见Keller先生和Keller先生的车了，Shaw撇撇嘴，“Samantha，你是不是真的对Keller先生有点意思？或者，我看你也挺喜欢露娜，我干脆先回纽约去得了，不妨碍你。”

“哦，亲爱的Sameen，你知道我对弗兰克•弗德利曼最有意思，我只不过是咽不下那口气罢了，想一想，我Root，居然被一个愚蠢的老头子骗了钱！”

姑娘们一路小吵小闹到了美泉宫，Shaw被坏心情影响得兴致缺缺，Root当然也好不到哪儿去，她们没多久就“偶遇”了露娜，弗德利曼跟在情妇小姐身边，老头今天的发型被郊外的风吹的更糟糕，场面一度不太好看。

Reese适时地出现并且救了场，“嗨，Ms. Shaw，真巧在这里碰上你，哦，还有你甜美小姐Samantha。”

不知道是不是错觉，Shaw和Root都觉得今天的Keller先生说话有点跟之前不太一样，有一些轻佻？或者还不如说是调情意味，Shaw开始不自在，不过Reese很快将目光转向了弗德利曼和情妇小姐，他问Root，“Samantha，你的朋友?”

Reese显然是在问情妇小姐，然而素来伶牙俐齿的Root还没来得及回答，露娜已经笑吟吟地先开了口，“露娜，我的名字叫露娜，这位先生，我想今早我们在洲际酒店的餐厅里有过一面之缘。”

“哦，的确如此，女士”，Reese装作十分努力地回想，顺便表现出一些恰到好处的意外，然后他报上自己的名字，Keller，当然是Keller，再之后，他故意往旁边的弗德利曼看了一眼，“露娜，你是在跟父亲一起旅行吗？听你的口音似乎也是美国人。”

不出意外，老头气炸了。

场面就跟Reese预计的一样尴尬，Reese忙不迭地道歉，然后找个理由离开，离开前他不无诚意地给两位姑娘以及露娜秀了秀手机里刚拍下的照片，“后面不远的地方就是动物园，他们有三头熊猫住在那里面，那两头不满一岁的，哦，实在太可爱。”

“哦，上帝啊，它们真可爱，Mr. Keller，我不知道你还是个动物爱好者。”Root总算插上了话。

“我妻子喜欢，她曾经是这些小可爱的粉丝。”

“哦？真看不出你已经结婚了。”这次是Shaw在说话。

“嗯，我现在确实没在婚姻状态，我妻子几年前永远离开了我。”

“哦，抱歉，我真抱歉。”

“没关系，姑娘们，去看一看熊猫吧，Jess以前，我是说我妻子以前能一直看上一整天，圆滚滚毛茸茸的小熊有时候能让你感到平静。”

Reese建议姑娘们去看熊猫，当然是故意的，此外，他还颇为歉意地也建议了弗德利曼和露娜也去看一看，“弗德利曼先生，我想露娜也会喜欢熊猫的，如果不是下午赶时间，我也许会在那儿呆上一整天。”

弗德利曼才不会理会Reese，当然情妇小姐一定是跟着Root和Shaw一起去看熊猫了，很好，现场打扫干净。

其实弗德利曼跟去动物园也没问题，以胖老头的烟瘾，早晚得出来熏一熏尼古丁，而Reese早在情妇小姐决定一起来郊外的时候，就知道美泉宫不是个什么支开不相关人士的好地方了，还好有人见人爱的大熊猫。

Reese在动物园外的某个偏僻的“总算能够吸烟了吧”的地方结果了弗德利曼，干净利落，悄无声息，然后他开车回了市中心，他可告诉姑娘们了，他下午赶时间。

弗德利曼被发现去见上帝的时候都已经是下午了，而姑娘们确实容易沉浸于圆滚滚毛茸茸的小熊营造的平静之中，等露娜想起弗德利曼时，可怜的老头起码都要断气两小时了。

急性脑出血倒地不起，胳膊上有倒地造成的擦伤，预计心脏在极短时间里就停止了跳动，没来得及呼救，当然，呼救也很有可能没人知道。

完美的意外死亡。

露娜被警察围着询问，“天呐，我就说他吃太多的盐和肉了，他还抽烟！”

“他当然不是我丈夫，不过老家伙总是嫉妒心太强。”

“谁知道呢，我不过是向一位英俊先生打招呼，他就不乐意得心脏病发了。”

“我让他陪我去看可爱的大熊猫，可他偏要去抽烟，他真是糟糕！”

“哦，可怜的老弗兰克”，情妇小姐终于流下了眼泪，“他对我还算不错，除了送我假钻石以外。”

  
  
对于弗德利曼的突然死亡，Shaw没说什么，Root当然是惊喜莫名，当然，她倒也没以为老头是真的意外死亡。

姑娘们在得知老头断气后，没花多长时间也回去了洲际酒店，进门的时候Root看到Reese在前台退房，英俊先生没什么行李，但整装待发，而Reese回过头来正好也看见了两个姑娘，他向前台致谢后迎面走过来，他问Shaw，“大熊猫好看吗？”

“当然，简直不能再可爱。”

“嗯，还有个地方你应该带甜美小姐去一趟”，说着Reese从前台边那种放满当地游览信息的架子上抽出了一份小册子，他戴着手套，似乎要出门去抵御严寒，他将小册子递到Shaw手里，“沃蒂夫大教堂，嗯，也叫做维也纳感恩大教堂”，英俊先生边说边走向大门，临出门前对Root眨了眨眼晴，“你们不会白去的。”  
  
  


Reese开车直接去了施威夏特，路上他又往纽约的公寓里拨了一通电话，Bear，这会儿你可没在睡觉吧。

电话响了四声之后，居然有人接听，“Mr. Reese？”

是Finch有些紧张的声音，Reese回以问句，“Finch？”

Reese可没预料到Finch会在，上帝作证，他拨这通电话可没有半点监工的意思，而电话那头Finch倒没想到他的雇主有无监工的意思，他赶忙着致歉，“Mr. Reese，我猜想可能是你打回来的，我并不是有意要听你的电话，我知道你或许很注重隐私。”

“哦，没关系，没那么回事，我打回来只是想听听Bear的声音。”

于是，Finch让Bear对着听筒叫了几声，Reese笑了笑，然后挂了电话。

你不得不说，当你外出时，有人接电话的感觉真不错。  
  
  


Reese买了最近的回纽约的机票，这次是法国航空，经停巴黎。

两个多小时后，穿梭于戴高乐机场不同航站楼的Reese想起来给Kara拨了个电话，早春的巴黎，嗯，如果Kara一起来，或许他们俩会在巴黎多停留几天，就像以前一样。

他们其实跟以前并没有什么不一样，Reese想，如果Jessica没有去世，John Reese或许还有可能选个不同的职业，可是现在，拿人钱财，替人消灾，这有什么不好呢？

Kara的手机接通了，信号从戴高乐机场的网络电话传来，“John，我知道是你。”

“当然是我，Kara，其实这次我该接受你的建议，你应该一起来。”

“哈，早春的巴黎，没错吧？”

“看来你果然了解我，情况顺利，够时间让我醉死在早春的巴黎。”

“嗯，客户已经接到了目标的死讯，Mark刚说起过，干净利落，完美得好像是个真的意外，心脏病？”

“或许真的是个意外呢，他吃太多肉太多盐，还抽烟。”

“得了吧，John，客户都知道这不可能是真的意外，你做了些什么？”

“我说了一些让他很生气的话，比如说他看上去像他女友的父亲什么的，这让他的血压升高，然后，还有一小管血管收缩剂，就这么简单。”

“哦，原来是脑出血，所以尸体上会有针眼吗？”

“胳膊上正好有倒地造成的擦伤。”

“好吧，你还是够谨慎，其实根本就不会有人去查，当然，查也查不到你。”

“多谢夸奖。”

电话那头的Kara突然笑起来，“John，知道吗？刚刚客户打电话来感谢我们的专业，Mark挂了电话还挺不高兴，秃头嘟嘟囔囔，我们是什么人啊，怎么可能不专业？”

“We are ex-CIAs.”

“我们都已经是兰利墙上的星星了。”

然后，他们都停下没再说话，一会儿后，Kara说，“John，你回来后别忘了到杨克斯喝冰茶。”

“好。”Reese回答。  
  


Reese在JFK下飞机，纽约时间已经是晚上11点，当他叫上出租回到曼哈顿时，已经差不多快要凌晨，不过他的公寓里居然还亮着灯。

Reese将钥匙插入锁孔，推开门时，Finch就好像受惊的兔子一样跳起来，“Mr. Reese？哦，糟糕，我没想到你今天就回来了。”

Bear本来趴在Finch的脚边打盹，现在发现Reese回来了，立刻欢快地吠叫起来，Bear扑到Reese身边，呜汪呜汪的撒起娇来。

“Mr .Reese，我留在这里只是为了照顾Bear，哦，我有点舍不得把Bear独自留在公寓里，你知道他打着滚看起来很可怜，哦，我不想欺骗你，我昨天是在这里睡了一晚，不过你放心，我绝对没碰你的床，事实上，沙发不错。”

“天啊，既然你现在回来了，那我这就走。”

“Mr. Reese，我希望你不要生气，我并没有其他企图。”

“哦，我得走了。”

Finch的话突然多到连他自己都不敢相信，而一直站在门边的Reese初开始没什么表情，然后他扬了扬手让Bear回他的狗窝，不知不觉就笑了出来，“放轻松，Finch，我并没有怪你的意思。事实上，你想留下来当然可以，我很高兴Bear能够依赖你。”

Reese的话让Finch长舒了一口气，事实上他是真的长舒了一口气，然后瘸腿富豪从沙发上抱起自己的大衣，“Mr. Reese，我很感谢你对我的不专业行为抱以宽容，那今天，我，我就先走了。”

“Finch，我说过欢迎你留下来，既然你认为沙发够舒服。此外，外面很冷，也不太安全，你或许能猜到我刚经历了一趟长途旅行，我不确定想要开车送你回去。”

Reese的话让Finch有些奇怪的感觉，显然，英俊先生在嘲笑他一个中年遛狗浇花人士在午夜的纽约会毫无自保能力，但鬼使神差地，Finch还是听从Reese的话，留了下来。

可天知道留下来只是个开端，事实上当晚的情况糟糕到他连沙发也没睡成。

都怪狗腿的Bear作妖，狗儿总是在Reese的床边和Finch的沙发脚来回跑，这才几天，Bear就跟Finch混熟到不知道该选择贴在主人脚边，还是窝在Finch身边了。Bear汪汪地小声叫唤，这让Finch紧张地不停做手势让小狗腿快回到Reese身边，而Reese长途归来困倦得很，事实上杀手先生冲了个热水澡后就直接躺到在床上，他没准已经睡着了一小会儿。

Reese被Bear叫得心烦，不过他倒是能理解可怜的狗儿这是犯了选择障碍症，也不知道是不是有些睡糊涂了，反正英俊先生不太情愿地往床边挪了挪，然后对Finch说，“Mr. Finch，如果你不介意的话可以睡到这里来，床应该足够大，别再让小狗汪汪叫了。”

Reese的声音原本就低沉富有魅力，此刻因为睡意而略有含糊，更叫Finch生出一种不知所措，哦，老天，这实在是太尴尬了。

Finch挪到Reese的床上坐得端端正正不敢动，他以为自己会一直盘算着明天该怎么辞了这份工作，但事实上他大概是数了一会儿英俊先生的长睫毛，然后在Bear的鼾声中，自己也睡了过去。  
  
  


第二天，Finch对自己比Reese后醒来这件事几乎感到懊丧，当Reese随意敞开着衬衫衣领，问他早餐需要什么的时候，Finch不肯定自己当时是个什么样的表情，他本来想提出辞职，可Bear狗眼汪汪，他最终没能说出口，反正他脑袋昏昏，最后就听到Reese对他说了一句，“Finch，周五下下午别忘了来。”

Finch确信自己一定是点头了，哦，上帝，他觉得自己简直太糟糕了。

周五下午，Finch像是做贼一般偷偷摸摸地到了Reese的公寓，Reese没在，Bear则哼哧哼哧地奔过来，而Finch见到公寓里只有Bear的时候显然松了口气，可能他自己也没发觉，自己心里其实还有一些不易察觉的复杂情绪交杂其间。

Finch带Bear去公园散步的时候，接到了Root的电话，“Uncle Harold，我和Sameen今晚到纽约，你请我们吃饭，有故事要讲给你听。”

“好吧，今晚我有空。”Finch答应地有些勉强，其实这些天他才没心情听Samantha的故事呢，他自己都烦得要命。

“别答应得一脸勉强嘛，Harold，你知道吗？那个老恶棍弗德利曼死了，说是意外。”

“那不是挺好，你以后都不用浪费时间跟着他了。”

“哈，你可不知道，老恶棍才不是什么意外死亡，我确信他是被某个高酷帅先生干掉了。”

“Samantha，你一定是幻想症又犯了。”

“这次真的不是幻想症，Sameen也确信是我们在飞机上遇上的某个高酷帅先生清理了老恶棍，你知道吗？那位先生自称Keller，天知道他是不是在暗示自己其实是个killer，好了，晚上见啦，还有好多线索呢。”

“好吧。”

挂掉电话，Finch本来没对Root的话太在意，不过高酷帅先生这个用词一直从他脑子里蹦出来，高酷帅先生，呵呵，怎么说得这么像Reese呢？

Finch对自己突然又想起Reese来感到难堪，以至于他当天提前了十五分钟结束Bear的散步，早早地就将Bear送回了公寓，还好，高酷帅先生还没回来。

Finch着实松了口气，其实他完全没必要担心，高酷帅先生最早也得晚上才能回来，他去杨克斯找Kara喝冰茶去了。  
  
  


晚上Shaw没跟Root一起过来用晚餐，Root说Shaw因为多日来积压的事情已经爆炸了，这几天最好别去惹她。Finch点点头，不置可否，然后，Root谈起了她所谓的线索。

“就不说老恶棍突发意外之前，高酷帅先生也在场了，而且还好像是故意支开我，Sameen和老恶棍的情妇，算了，我知道那谈不上什么证据，不过，他后来让Sameen带我去什么感恩大教堂，绝对的是故意的。”

“沃蒂夫大教堂？帝国皇帝因为自己避过刺杀而修建来感谢上苍的感恩大教堂？”

“是啊是啊，我的Uncle Harold就是这么博学，Harold你想想，他特意让我们去感恩大教堂，一定是让我们去感谢上苍，没妨碍到他杀人，从而也保全了我们自己的性命。”

“哦，我还是觉得你是犯幻想症了，或许那位英俊的先生只是很热情地推荐给你们维也纳的景点。”

“才没有呢，高酷帅先生跟热情不沾一点儿边，哎呀，你是没见过他，见过你就明白我在说什么了。还有，他递给我和Sameen小册子的时候还戴着手套，Harold，他狡猾的连指纹都不想留下，不过，如果我有他的指纹，没准我会尝试着去找找他。”

“Samantha，你该找个正经工作了。”

“正经工作有什么意思吗？Harold，除非你把你的机器翻出来，让我尝试着修复，要不然，难道你还想着我跟你一样去遛狗不成？”

“Samantha，遛狗挺好，而且并不容易。”

Finch坚持认为Samantha又犯幻想症了，他在回到自己的住所后，自言自语说着遛狗不容易，然后忽然想起那天Reese的大衣口袋里似乎是掉下了半根蜡烛，教堂的蜡烛什么的，样子很精致，上面有一串不是英文的字母。

当时Finch因为Reese的突然回来而满脑子都是糟糕，他一开始以为蜡烛上是荷兰文，或者说，他根本都没在意那件事，可是现在再想想…

“不能吃”，Reese当时喝止了Bear，接过蜡烛后似乎对Finch讲了些什么，“我有的时候会想在经过的教堂点上一支蜡烛，为一些死去的人。”

不过Finch没太明白他为什么那天会带回来一支蜡烛，但计算机天才的脑袋似乎是回忆起蜡烛上的那行字，V开头，好像是德文，会是“Votivkirche”，沃蒂夫大教堂吗？

 

Fin

 


End file.
